No One Like You
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Há cinco anos, ele entrou na minha vida. Há três anos, eu percebi que não podia ficar longe dele. Há mais ou menos dois anos, eu admiti que estava apaixonada. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A:** _Naruto_ não me pertence, e a essa altura do campeonato, eu nem quero. x]

Pois é, ShikaTema depois de tanto tempo! Minha Shinoda-q 'tava meio down outro dia, e eu disse que daria uma fic de presente pra ela se animar e ela me pediu ShikaTema dizendo que tava com saudades. E como foi por causa de ShikaTema que eu conheci ela... *-*. Sinceramente, eu 'tou até com medo de postar essa fic x) Acho que perdi a mão pra eles, tenso. :(

Eu considerei essa fic como uma continuação de _More Than Words_, só que no caso, uma continuação com o POV da Temari. Fazia um tempo também que eu não escrevia no POV de alguém. x)

Enfim, espero que gostem *-*

E que não saiam favoritando sem review, isso tá me dando uma dor de cabeça lazarenta e uma vontade de nunca mais escrever. –q

* * *

**No One Like You**,

Shikamaru & Temari 

* * *

Cruzei as pernas para o outro lado, vendo ele desviar o olhar do tabuleiro para acompanhar o movimento.

Shikamaru iria liderar o time para aquela missão, e como sempre, fazia antes suas estratégias baseadas nas informações que tinha. Há muito tempo ele estava ali sentado no chão, com rolos de pergaminho e livros espalhados pelo piso. Hora ou outra ele mexia uma peça no tabuleiro, ou suspirava pesadamente. Passava a ponta dos dedos da mão direita com força pela sua têmpora, e me encarava, visivelmente cansado.

E, sentada no sofá de frente pra ele, não podia deixar de perceber que o problema era eu.

- Será que você poderia recusar essa missão?

Não respondi. Diante do meu olhar, ele entendeu que eu não o faria. Suspirei e cruzei os braços na frente do corpo, enquanto me impulsionava pra frente pra me levantar. Ele deu um meio sorriso quando sentei a sua frente, e, sem perguntar se ele queria jogar, comecei a arrumar as peças corretamente em seus lugares enquanto ele guardava os pergaminhos e livros em um canto.

Há exatamente cinco anos, Nara Shikamaru entrou na minha vida.

E, há exatamente três anos, eu percebi que não conseguia mais me manter afastada dele por muito tempo.

- Não sabia que você jogava shogi.

- Para você ver que você não sabe de tudo.

E ele sorriu, da maneira que sempre sorria quando não tinha respostas para me dar além do _"problemática"_. Segundos depois havíamos começado a jogar, e, mesmo não sendo tão boa quanto ele, consegui manter o jogo equilibrado, gritando irritada apenas quando ele roubou meus generais de prata e ouro. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos depois disso, para ele encurralar meu rei.

Olhei pra ele percebendo que pelo menos havia se distraído, substituindo o seu semblante cansado por um mais suave. Já estava tarde da noite, e a luz das velas iluminando o ambiente me fez ver cores que eu sabia que não existiam nos olhos dele. Sorrindo, sem muita vontade, peguei meu próprio rei e o levei na sua direção. Ele baixou o olhar pra minha mão e franziu o cenho, parecendo travar uma batalha interna.

E quando pensei em perguntar o porque ele estava com aquela cara, senti minha mão sendo puxada. No momento em que a peça de madeira caiu no chão, fazendo um pequeno barulho, eu senti meu corpo caindo por cima do dele, que se deitava no chão me levando junto pela mão.

Nara Shikamaru havia entrado na minha vida há cinco anos. Há exatamente três anos, eu percebi que não podia ficar longe dele por muito tempo e, há mais ou menos dois anos, eu admiti que estava apaixonada.

Minhas costas bateram no chão, quando ele girou nossos corpos instantes após nossa pequena queda. Ruborizei e vi um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, que sem demora roubaram os meus em um beijo ávido. Fechei os olhos e abracei o corpo dele com força, mal me importando com o que aconteceria se alguém aparecesse e nos visse naquela situação. Sorri, quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e suspirei, quando senti os lábios dele traçarem um caminho para o meu pescoço.

Sou uma kunoichi de Suna, treinada para viver com esse propósito. Quando era pequena, não sonhava com casamentos e nem pensava em que nome daria para meus futuros filhos já que nunca achei um homem que me fizesse sonhar dessa maneira. Foi então que Shikamaru apareceu, me vencendo, ferindo meu orgulho de maneira que me fez ficar sem palavras. Por conta disso, havia ficado obcecada por ele, querendo superá-lo a qualquer custo. Mas, mesmo depois de superá-lo em força, não consegui mais me afastar dele. Porque aquele shinobi me intrigava, _me desafiava_. E sem que percebesse, eu fui me apaixonando por ele. Pensar nisso hoje me causa certa vontade de rir, afinal, se alguém me dissesse que Shikamaru seria o homem por quem eu daria a vida ou que ele seria o homem que me faria traçar planos para o futuro, eu não acreditaria. Ele havia feito, em pouco tempo, todas as barreiras que eu havia construído a minha volta se despedaçarem, sem fazer esforço algum.

No momento em que nos separamos um pouco, tempo o suficiente para que eu lançasse longe a camiseta preta de manga longa que ele vestia para o lado, ele girou o corpo me fazendo ficar por cima do dele. Enquanto puxava os cordões do meu corpete, não tirou os olhos dos meus. Com um sorriso inclinado, depois que terminou de desamarrar a peça de roupa, segurou minha nuca, enterrando os dedos em meus cabelos já soltos. Fechei os olhos quando ele levou seus lábios da minha bochecha a minha orelha, e mordi o lábio inferior quando o ouvi dizer, com a voz rouca: _"Parece que eu ganhei dessa vez"._Sorri, incapaz de respondê-lo.

Eu realmente havia perdido a partida, mas em troca, havia ganhado algo muito melhor.

E por alguns beijos do Nara, eu seria capaz de perder pelo resto da vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu demorei dois dias para escrever, minha beta uns quinze minutos para corrigir e você não vai demorar nem cinco minutos pra deixar uma review pra salvar o dia dessa idiota aqui. -q :]

**N/B:** Er, eu tive que arrumar exatamente 2 vírgulas e 1 acento, então é meio cara de pau vir aqui e fazer uma N/B, mas eu tenho um bom motivo pra isso! Eu queria aproveitar o espaço e dizer que OH GOD, EU AMEI ESSA FIC *-* E não nee-san, a Temari não ficou OOC u.u Acredite. É a beta-sama que está dizendo. Surtos exacerbados *palavras difíceis* ficam para a review (Y)


End file.
